


摄影艺术

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But not bad ending either, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Open Ending, Strangers, inspired by a song
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 医生斯蒂芬在度假，他在海边遇见了一个神秘，美丽的男人。他们做了一天的情人，便分开了他们分开数不尽的日夜，但斯蒂芬会把他当作一世的情人。
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	摄影艺术

**Author's Note:**

> 本文初次发布于LOFTER，发布时间为2020年六月五日，现在于ao3补档
> 
> 我觉得我以前的warning打的非常好，所以直接搬过来。  
> *大概是不普通的419故事(其实也说不清特别在哪里)
> 
> 有互攻暗示，不过自己代入也可以
> 
> *现代设定 医生奇和艺术家基)
> 
> *意识流到意识流产，真的是懒得修了，感觉跟半成品一样，不过我其实还是挺喜欢的。
> 
> *文不对题警告 极度ooc警告 短小警告
> 
> *标题和开头部分的灵感源自于我最爱的华语歌手许嵩——《摄影艺术》非常抱歉x
> 
> *因为文不对题所以其实是借用一下嵩哥的题目其实已经和歌曲没什么太大的联系了(我知道我不配)…
> 
> *后半部分有些部分灵感源自杜拉斯
> 
> *实在是对不起，如果有不妥 我会删的

他们第一次见面是在海边。

那一天阴沉微燥少风，他们却不小心撞进了彼此的镜头里。

对方一瞬间惊诧，却按下了快门。

墨色的海水轻轻地起伏吻着男人的脚踝，史蒂芬拖着被浸湿的长裤和那位黑发男人握手，沙粒掺了水，沾在皮肤上，和天气一样让人烦闷。

他们在咖啡店里各自点了杯冰饮。他们各自都很沉默，洛基专注品着咖啡，而史蒂芬则低头翻看相机。

“这是我的名片。”长发男人似乎不愿意逗留，却留下了名片。

史蒂芬礼仪性地点点头，将它收进胸前的口袋里。

他的名字是洛基·劳斐森，一位职业摄影师。

“明天还有空逛逛吗？”在对方离开之前史蒂芬是这么问的。

“电话联络。”洛基似乎是允诺了。“邮件也可以。”所以史蒂芬顺理成章地把他的号码存进了私人号码的通讯录里。

他回到酒店拨通了号码，但没人接。失落的情绪似乎并不高，仅仅低调地一闪而过。不至于魂牵梦萦的身影似乎倒映在红酒中央，转瞬又被什么晕开了去。

史蒂芬正享受着他宝贵的长假。

洛基回了他短信。史蒂芬用邮件传给他一张照片，主角是大海，海风紧贴着画面一角的长发男人，似乎在与黑色的头发拉扯着共舞。

“我还记得我们见面那天风平浪静。”他打字到。

史蒂芬笑笑，对他的明知故问不置可否。那个男人在自己的余光里卧了太久，以至于他知道他何时会再出现在沙滩上。

史蒂芬开始怀疑自己究竟是爱上了海岸，抑或是阳光，或是那个与阳光格格不入的男人。

——

“我们算是在约会吗？”洛基问到，下巴抬起以一种随意的目光睥睨着对方。

“是的，”史蒂芬点点头，他在想如果洛基笑起来会是什么样子。“我们在约会，大概。”

史蒂芬猜测洛基不是本土人，他话语的腔调带着来自欧洲人的浓厚清澈和一种艺术家的冷漠傲慢。

他带他参观画廊，看冷门的默片，半倚在桥边让水的涟漪衬托起一层浅浅的笑意和冷淡的孤独感，再用相机去记录这一切。

“你爱喝酒吗？”酒店的露台有些复古，衬得星空有些三个世纪前的热情与娇羞。

“是的。”史蒂芬回答着，将杯中的液体一饮而尽，在这个温和的晚上忽然瑟瑟地寒颤一下。

洛基把头发别到耳后，侧过头。

看上去史蒂芬有些受宠若惊的无措，洛基笑了一下，眉角疏松地皱起来，颧骨略微被抬高了，酒后的红晕让他整个人像…

史蒂芬忽然觉得神经紧张而难以呼吸。

像一朵粉玫瑰。

照例这时候他应该吻他一下，或者吻他许久。医生的大脑却忽然放空了似的，随即清醒的他意识到一种浓烈的情欲，像是普通的灵魂初入伊甸一样忐忑又迫切，急匆匆地去追寻一场汹涌的铺天盖地的洪水。

房里晴朗，柔黄的灯光里下起了暴雨，狠狠敲在黑白的琴键上。

情感使他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，各自如同浸泡在温柔咸涩的大海里，溶解的热烈轻易饱和了，两朵轻飘飘的云，在表面洄流深处浮沉，呼出的气息让他们感觉到隔绝世界的寒冷和甜蜜。

烟雾让医生闭上眼睛，他隐约嗅到了腥味和苯酚的香，洛基长长的指甲在史蒂芬的手心里挠来挠去，有一搭没一搭地勾画着什么，似乎是在拼写他的名字。

他对洛基生出一种同情和感激来，除了象征爱恋的吻和触碰外却无以为报。洛基却勾勾嘴角牵引着他进了浴室。

这似乎和暴雨又不同了，明朗的光线比沙漠还叫人干渴，史蒂芬感受到洛基正温润着自己枯涸的心，用与冷漠孤傲正相反的绵软轻柔，腾升的水雾托载着理智直冲冲地越过浪尖。

洛基恰到好处地比他高几公分，颧骨磨蹭在一起，喘息声隐秘而沉默地流进耳中，温暖舒适的水舔舐过高大的身体，再堕进污水管。

他们都没太在意时间，迷恋这样一位神秘的爱人让史蒂芬难以自拔。当然他对于洛基来说也是神秘莫测的。

“我可没想到你是外科手术医生？”

“你不能否认一个人浪漫的权利，”史蒂芬用电话叫了两杯意式浓缩，“尽管你占据了我全部的罗曼蒂克。”

“我可没有给你贴标签，但，谢谢你的夸奖。”

史蒂芬的眼神淡漠了些，他灵动的艺术家朋友翻开一本尼采。

这期间医生剃了些胡子，洛基却说史蒂芬蓄起胡子会更漂亮。欧洲人修长而骨节分明的手扣着医生做手术的那双，他们从朦胧的镜子里四目相对。

“你的眼睛很漂亮。”洛基轻轻按下快门，用光影去透视他的心。

史蒂芬对洛基用漂亮来形容一个男人的爱好不予置评，事实上抛开文化因素他很开心。

“如果我会作画，或者写书，或者别的什么，主角应当有你这样一双眼睛。”洛基说。“或许你未曾注意到，在你平庸的光鲜背后蕴涵着美妙的可塑性。”

“当我第一眼看进你的眼睛，我便知道你身不该在此，不该在俗气浪漫的城市。”

“咔嚓——”

那一刻史蒂芬有一个可怕的想法，或许洛基只是爱上了他臆想的书中的主角——那个他口中孤独凄惨的英雄式人物，活着的一切举动都有一种负罪的责任感，自我矛盾将把他挤压得喘不过气。

史蒂芬战栗一下，仿佛洛基已经如一个作家一样写了他，撰写好了他全部的人生。最终在可悲的戏剧性里，他将绝望地死亡。

作者在他的尸骨前献上最后一束哀悼的花，回首一笑，唾弃了他俗套却经典的墓志铭。

“……至于他的爱，会无疾而终。神啊，情感丰富的他会爱上一个同他一样孤独丰富的人，然后遇见很多这样的人，但是结局永远是像那段最真切的爱一样，病态地、可悲地无疾而终。”洛基滔滔不绝。“你觉得呢？”

“我不知道，亲爱的。”史蒂芬·斯特兰奇盯着他身边的人，感受到了一种可怖的真实感，那份注定无疾而终的爱正站在他身边，而他用这一种方式来瓦解他原本平凡的生命。

“Loki Laufeyson，”史蒂芬顿了顿，“不是你的真名吧。”

洛基又笑了，翡翠的眼睛里有份灵动的狡黠，却一点也不像那天的粉色玫瑰，“是，也不是。”

史蒂芬来不及悲哀自己，也不在乎洛基的真名。

放在包里的机票被取出来扔进了垃圾桶，旅行计划的余下部分被按下delete键。他恐慌到不敢逃避，以至于，如此果决。

“你不敢想象我有多爱你，Stephen，亲爱的，”洛基瘦削的身体被他吻遍，“爱到…此后的某一天，我会因为想你，而流几滴泪，大概，四滴，左眼两滴，右眼也是。”

“我也是，我也是。”史蒂芬默念着。

他会因为思念他，而盼望一个孤独冷漠的黑衣男人出现在生命里，他最好满口谎言，八面玲珑，可爱可恨，对于史蒂芬而言，最好十恶不赦才好难逃其掌。

一瞬，每一瞬。每一个这样的灵魂将定格如同相片。就像是“洛基”先生的署名。

如果有分别那天，史蒂芬将说，会等一本他写的书。他将留在书架最易被遗忘的角落，期盼它可落得一份与永恒最相配的、灰色的尘埃。

**Author's Note:**

> 医生的每个恋人都会有洛基的影子。
> 
> ——————  
> 个人非常喜欢的一篇文章，我真正想写的东西在cp之外，却不在cp之上。  
> 我想


End file.
